If only it were that easy
by SamIam1234
Summary: Brian Swan, son of police chief Charlie Swan, is your average senior at Forks High when the Cullens move to town. He hits it off with the oldest daughter, Rosalie, and can't seem to stop himself from falling in love with her. Brian is the male version of Bella except he doesn't fall in love with a dick and he also isn't a complete idiot and needy all the time.
1. Prologue

**AN: So this is a story I've had in my head for a while and I wanted to see what the world of thought of it. I've always loved Bella/Rosalie as a pairing but I figured I'd try something different.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters.**

I had never been one for fancy things. Sure, if some time in the future I found myself in possession of a mansion with a fancy car in my garage, and a swimming pool full of Jell-O, I wouldn't complain. But I've never missed what I knew I couldn't have.

So on Monday morning when a Mercedes pulled into the parking lot of Forks High school, followed by a Volvo, I was immediately confused by the sudden pull I felt toward the car. Being a car mechanic, I had always had a knack for fixing cars and had always been curious about the inner workings of some of the more lavish ones, but there really was no point to me in learning how to fix a car that no one in town even came close to affording.

And on that Monday morning, when I looked over at that cherry red Mercedes, my heart stopped. Not because I was jealous of whoever owned the thing, and not from my curiosity about what lay under the hood of the car, but because out stepped the most beautiful creature I've ever seen.

"Hey! Brian! We're going to be late!" My best friend Mike called from across the parking lot.

I tore my eyes away from the gorgeous blond girl and made my way inside to my first class, hoping that I would encounter her sometime throughout the day.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: So I wrote a first chapter to follow up the prologue and decided to go ahead and upload it since the prologue was short and I figured no one wants to read something that is less than 50 words long. If I do continue updating this story, I probably won't update twice a day like today. i'm just excited to post my first real story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

As it turns out, I didn't have any classes with her throughout the day. I had /biology with her brother, Edward, but he was weird and just starred at me the entire time like I had done something wrong. And I didn't get a chance to introduce myself in the parking lot after school because they all had to leave early during the last class of the day. I got home from school, did my homework, made dinner for myself, and got ready for work.

Putting on my old, beat up jeans and my shop t-shirt, I headed to the auto repair shop that I worked at. Even though I was curious about the blond girl and her family, I wasn't going to obsess about it. I'm pretty sure she didn't even see me and I had too much work to do to stand around worrying about it. So much work in fact, that I didn't make it out of the store until 9:30 pm, and by then it had been snowing for a few hours.

After digging the snow out from around my tires using the shovel I kept in the bed of my truck for emergencies, I began the drive home, carefully making my way through town on the ice and snow covered roads.

I was about half way through town when I stopped at the grocery store to pick up some milk for breakfast the next day. There were only a few cars in the parking lot, so I could tell I needed to hurry because the store was probably closing soon.

Wanting to get home as soon as possible, I quickly made my way through the grocery store and out to my truck. After packing up the groceries and starting the truck to get the heat going, I looked over at the last remaining car in the lot and noticed a woman with caramel colored hair in the driver's seat trying to get the car out of the parking spot. Unfortunately, the car sat so low to the ground that the tires were covered by a foot of snow, and there was no way the driver was getting the car out any time soon.

The car was way too tiny for her to have a shovel in the trunk, so I picked mine up and made my way over to the car to check to make sure she was alright. As I approached the car, she looked up from the dashboard and got out of the car.

"Good evening Ma'am. My name is Brian Swan and I'm the son of the chief of police here in Forks. You look like you're having a bit of trouble and I'd be happy to dig your car out," I introduced myself.

"Well hello young man! I would absolutely love some help! Thank you! I'm Esme, Esme Cullen. I just moved here with my husband and children and was just out doing some last minute grocery shopping for the bunch when it started to snow. Time must have gotten away from me because when I got here it wasn't snowing nearly as hard!"

When she spoke my heart melted. She was so warm and motherly and it made me miss my own mother, who passed away in a car accident when I was 8. My parents divorced when I was 3 and the court ruled my father to have custody over me since my mother planned to move to Arizona and didn't really have a job. She visited every once in a while, but she was never very much of a mother to me. But even then, that didn't mean I didn't miss her.

"Well you can just wait in the car with the heat on if you'd like Mrs. Cullen. I've only got one shovel and I can have you out in no time," I said to her, realizing that she was only wearing a thin jacket.

"Oh that's alright young man, I don't have enough gas to leave the car running any longer and still be able to get home. I'll just stand out here with you and keep you company," She said. But I wasn't going to take "no" for an answer. Letting her stand out in the cold wearing only a thin jacket for however long it will take for me to dig the car out was no way to treat a lady, and I knew that.

"Mrs. Cullen, I would feel a lot better if you'd go sit in my truck while I dig your car out. It's awfully cold out here and you're not wearing a proper jacket. Here, take mine and go wait in my truck. I'll come and get you when I'm finished."

She reluctantly took the jacket I handed to her and went to sit in my truck, while I set to work digging the snow out from around her car. Once all of the tires were free of snow and I dug out the snow to a few feet in front of her car, I went back over to the bed of my truck and grabbed a bag of kitty litter. I felt weird keeping that in my truck but it works wonders for traction on snow and ice. After spreading out the litter around the front tires of her car and on the snow in front of her car, I went back over to my truck and motioned for her to get out. Climbing out of my truck she took off my jacket and handed it back over to me.

"Oh dear, you must be freezing! I had no idea you were just wearing a t-shirt under this jacket!" She fussed. I just stood there with a smile on my face, enjoying being mothered for a few minutes as she fussed about the dangers of being out in the cold and digging around in the snow wearing only a t-shirt.

"Mrs. Cullen, I've finished digging your car out and I've spread some kitty litter in front of your car and under the front of your tires to help you get out. I would also feel better if you'd let me follow you home so I can make sure you don't get stuck in the snow again." I said as we walked back over to her car. By this time it was nearing 10:30 and I still had homework I hadn't finished, so I was eager to get her out of here and make sure she got home safe.

"Oh thank you. I would greatly appreciate it! You've been such a help dear and I'm so glad we ran into each other." She said as she gave me a quick hug and got into her car. I stood to the side and waited for her to drive a few feet to make sure she wouldn't get stuck again and ran back to my truck, hopped in, and followed her to the main road.

It was about a half hour drive to her house on a good day. Which meant that our drive took about an hour. Once we reached the house and she had put the car in the garage, she thanked me again and I drove home. It was 11:45 by this time and all I wanted to do was go home and go to sleep. When I reached my house I pulled into the driveway and went inside to change clothes and get ready for bed. Clad only in my batman underwear and a pair of sweatpants with no shirt, I crawled into bed and waited for sleep to overtake me. I couldn't fall asleep though. I was too excited to go to school tomorrow and try to talk to the blond girl.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: So I've gotten some good feedback from this story so far even though its less than 2000 words. (Except for one person who decided to report me…you can't tell yet but Brian and Bella are the same person with the same personality, basically. You can't tell because all you have is a prologue and one chapter. Sorry if you think that changing someone from a girl to a boy and adding a job makes them so much different. Incase you were still wondering, I'm not changing the character and you can just stop reading if it bothers you that much.) **

**Special thanks to ElectricSocks who made me realize that I forgot to mark the first chapter as the prologue so it appeared as a normal chapter that looked way too short. I fixed it too.**

**Thank you all for reading and here is Chapter 2 of "If only it were that easy"**

Waking up the next morning proved to be a more difficult task than it should have been. The splitting headache and sore throat I was greeted with, however, did nothing to hinder my good mood. Today I was going to talk to the blond girl. Or, at least I'd introduce myself.

I got dressed in my simple brown boots, khaki chinos, flannel shirt, and denim jacket with a grey hoodie underneath. I walked downstairs to the kitchen, thinking of something to make for my dad and me. I didn't inherit my cooking skills from either of my parents, thank god, because then there would be nothing edible in this house, unless it was the day after one of our fishing or hunting trips. I fried up some bacon and eggs, and had just sat down to eat when I heard my dad walking down the stairs.

He looked at me and smiled, though it immediately turned into a frown when he took in the dark circles under my eyes and the lazy smile I threw at him.

" You ok there kiddo? You didn't get home until late last night and you look really tired. Are you going to be ok to go to school today?" he said as he went to fix himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine. I'm not feeling too well this morning, but I'm sure I can hold on until this weekend. It is the last week before Christmas break, so I have to go to school. I don't want to miss any projects assigned over break. I'll just take a nap when I get home. I'm off work today anyway," I responded. Just four more days of school and I'll be free to rest as much as I want.

"Well as long as you're sure that you're ok. I just worry about you sometimes. Working so late at that shop has got to be hard on you. I have half a mind to go down there and yell at that boss of yours for keeping you there so late last night. You were there past midnight!" He fumed as he finished his plate and placed it in the dishwasher.

"Actually dad I was only there until 9:30 last night. I ran into a woman at the grocery store on my way home who couldn't get her car out of the snow, so I dug her out and followed her home to make sure she wouldn't get stuck again." I explained, hoping it would calm him down.

He looked at me with pride in his eyes and I smiled back. I stood and we exchanged a quick hug, and I turned to walk away when he gently grabbed my shoulder.

"That was a good thing you did for that woman. Who knows how long she would have been out there if you hadn't come along and helped her. Just let me know next time when you are going to be out late. I was worried sick about you. Now you better get to school. Wouldn't want you to be late."

I turned to walk out the door with my backpack in tow, heading to my truck and getting ready for the drive to school. After backing out of the driveway I waved to my dad as he got into his car and began to drive. The roads had clearly been plowed, but it hadn't helped much, since the leftover snow had turned to ice on the road. At least some time in the night it had stopped snowing.

I arrived to school and parked in a spot right next to the cherry red Mercedes. Well, no going back now, I thought as I got out and slung my backpack over my shoulder. Everyone else had gone inside except for a few students, but I preferred to wait outside for school to start. I had gotten used to the cold, living here, and I knew inside it would be warm and toasty. All of the Cullens had turned to stare at me as I approached them. Apparently, they liked to stand out in the cold too. And wouldn't you know my luck, they all had friendly smiles on their faces, except for the blond girl. I walked up to them and extended my hand to each one of them as I introduced myself, shaking hands with the guys and placing kisses on the girls' hands. It may have been a bit much but I had to turn my charm on to impress her. They greeted me with a warm smile on their faces, except for the one girl I actually came over here to meet.

"Good morning. I'm Brian Swan, the son of the police chief. I just wanted to welcome you all to Forks," I said, plastering the brightest smile on my face I could muster in my drowsy state. They all looked at me, except the blond girl, and smiled back.

"Hey man! I'm Emmett Cullen! It's great to meet you. These are my brothers, Jasper and Edward. My sister, Alice is Jasper's girlfriend and my sister, Jade is Edward's girlfriend. This is my girlfriend, Emily. And this is my other sister, Rosalie," He said, pointing to each one as he introduced them.

"It was wonderful to meet all of you. I'll have to be going. I'll see you during lunch and I'll see you, Edward, during biology," I said as I begun to back away, hearing the warning bell ring.

"Yes, I'll see you in biology this afternoon, Brian. I have to say I apologize if I made you uncomfortable yesterday in class. I wasn't feeling well and didn't mean to glare at you the whole time."

He sounded sincere when he spoke, and had a regretful look on his face, so I smiled at him and said, "Oh it's no problem, Edward. We all have our bad days. I'll see you later," and with that, I walked into the building.

'Rosalie,' I thought to myself as I walked to my first class of the day. She hadn't seemed too happy to see me, so I figured I'd give her distance and not try to approach her again for a while. Maybe she was just in a bad mood today, but I wasn't one to judge, and I certainly wouldn't bother her anymore for a while. The last thing I wanted was to seem pushy. And if she was uncomfortable around me, I sure wasn't going to push my luck with her brothers. Sure, they were nice to me now, but they wouldn't be if I upset their sister.

So I walked to class, thoughts of Rosalie in my head.

And Rosalie was pretty much the only thing I could think about throughout the day. Her gorgeous hair, her twinkling eyes, and her red lips mesmerized me. I had only known she existed for two days, and I had only learned her name eight hours ago. But still, as I walked into my house after arriving home from school, all I could think about was how absolutely beautiful she was, and not just physically either.

Sure, I hadn't known her for long and I planned to get to know her before I made any moves or asked her out, but I could tell by the twinkle in her eyes that she wasn't just the mean Rosalie that she made herself out to be. There was more to her than that. I couldn't even pinpoint my exact reason for being so attracted to someone I just met, but I just had a feeling, a feeling that I needed to get to know her. Hopefully next time I talked to the Cullens she would be a little more friendly.

After finishing my homework I slept for a solid three hours before I heard the doorbell ring, and footsteps downstairs. Dad must have gotten it. I turned to my computer to begin looking online for parts for my car when my dad called me downstairs.

I furrowed my brow in confusion. It wasn't diner time yet, and I wasn't sure what exactly he wanted, so I responded with a, "Be right there!" and headed downstairs. And I'm sure glad I did, because standing at the bottom of my stairs was Esme Cullen with a plate of cookies in her hand. Standing next to her, wearing a look of indifference was Rosalie Hale.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't want it to be mine. **

I stumbled as soon as I saw her looking at me, and missed the last step on the stairs. I didn't hit the floor though. So that was good. Looking up at her after I regained my balance, I saw that Esme wore a friendly, warm smile.

"Hello Brian! How are you doing?" Esme greeted me as she shifted the plate of cookies to her left hand and hugged me with her right.

"Fine Mrs. Cullen. Thank you. What brings you to the house?" I said with an expression on my face that probably looked rather confused.

"Esme was just telling me about how you helped her the other night when she was stuck out at the grocery store. You didn't tell me it was Esme Cullen! She is the wife of the new doctor in town! You might want to get to know him. Especially if you are as clumsy all the time as you were coming down those steps," He spoke while throwing a wink at me and chuckling to himself.

I blushed and turned my head downward in embarrassment. Leave it to my dad to embarrass me with two beautiful women in the house.

"Oh how rude of me! This is one of my daughters, Rosalie!" Esme turned to Rosalie and gave her an expectant look. Rosalie just rolled her eyes at her mother and threw on a small smile, looking at me.

"Actually, Mrs. Cullen, we met earlier today at school," I said in the hopes of diffusing the awkwardness.

Rosalie turned to me and smiled thankfully before she spoke to her mother, "Its true. We met in the parking lot this morning. He came over and introduced himself, welcoming us to Forks."

Esme smiled brightly "Oh that's wonderful! Charlie, how did you ever raise such a nice young man?"

I blushed again and dad blushed along with me as he said, "I'm not sure how he turned out so great, but I don't think I could ever ask for a better son." He placed his hand on my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze before turning back to Mrs. Cullen.

"Now Esme, what brings you by? Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked as he put on his 'I'm the big bad chief of police' face.

Esme just giggled and said, "Oh I just wanted to give Brian here a proper thank you for helping me out last night. I hope you both like chocolate chip cookies." She uncovered the plate and I was greeted with a gigantic pile of the biggest, most delicious looking cookies I had ever seen.

"Why don't you two go up to Brian's room while Charlie and I talk for a while?" Esme spoke to Rosalie. She seemed to look relatively uncomfortable with that idea, so I said,

"Or, since I was about to head out to the garage to do some work on the car, how about we just hang out there for a while?"

Rosalie whispered an 'ok' before we grabbed the cookies and headed out to the garage. To make her less uncomfortable, I cleared off a chair for her to sit next to my space heater so she wouldn't get cold. I also left the door slightly opened and unlocked so she wouldn't feel trapped.

"So," I said as I popped the hood of my truck and got to work, "How was your day?"

She just stared at me and smiled. "You know, you don't treat me like the rest of the guys at school treat me. I know you've been interested in me. I've seen you looking. Most guys would have asked me out and harassed me about it ten times by now."

That made me angry. "Who was harassing you? Are you ok? They didn't hurt you, did they?" I fired off the questions so fast that I didn't even notice that she was smiling at me. I know I overreacted, but no one had any right to harass anyone. Especially not one of the jerky guys at my school that had no idea how to treat a lady.

"No one has harassed me yet, thankfully. I was just making a point that I was a little confused about why you haven't made any advances yet?" She asked with a curious expression on her face.

"Well, from the first time I saw you I've been curious about you. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I was going to ask you if you wanted to hang out, see a movie or something, sometime, but you seemed pretty upset and bothered by my presence, so I figured I'd leave you alone for a while. I would really like to get to know you. I know you try to appear mean and cold on the outside, but I can tell by your eyes that there is more to you than that," I spoke truthfully.

She looked a bit taken aback by my comment. Her shock didn't last long, though, as she grabbed an oil filter wrench from my toolbox and began to take off the oil filter. The oil had just finished draining from the pan and the next step was replacing the oil filter. I looked at her with a shocked expression and she just chuckled.

"What? Can't a girl fix a car?" She said as she turned back to screw the new filter on.

"Its not that. Of course girls can work on cars! I was just shocked because most of the girls around here don't know much about cars. One of my friends on the reservation, Jake, has a sister who rotated her own tires once. As soon as she lowered the car off of the jack, the tires popped right off. But that wasn't even entirely her fault. Jake didn't tell her that after you hand tighten the lug nuts, you are supposed to hit them with an impact gun and then torque them," I explained, chuckling by the end at the memory.

"Well how did she expect them to stay on? She couldn't have possibly thought that hand tightening would be enough. That's just common sense," Rosalie smirked as she places the oil filter wrench back into the toolbox.

"Do you know a lot about cars? Like, enough to fix them professionally? I work up at the repair shop across town and we just had to let go one of our guys who mainly worked weekends. He quit because his wife is pretty far along into her pregnancy and he wanted to be home more often to be with her. He also got a raise at his week job, thankfully, so he could afford to quit. Good thing too. He was getting worked pretty hard with over 60 hours a week at his week job and two 12-hour shifts on the weekends. Not to mention his wife being pregnant and him being worried about her being home alone all day, seven days a week. So what do you say? I'll put in a good word for you?" I finished as I turned to look at her. Her grin was gone and she was looking down to the floor, a sad expression on her face.

"Hey what's wrong? Did I say something to upset you? I really didn't mean to. Oh come here," I sighed as I pulled her into my arms for a gentle hug. The first thing I noticed was that she was just a little bit shorter than me, my 6 foot towering a few inches above her. Despite her height, I had no problem reaching my arms around her. I wasn't skinny, but I wasn't anywhere near as muscled as Emmett. She smelled like strawberries and vanilla. I gently wrapped my arms around her back, carful not to do anything else to upset her and noticed that, even though her skin was cold, she felt very soft in my arms. It made my heart swell just thinking about the fact that this beautiful woman was letting me hold her.

I heard her sigh and then she was quiet for a few more minutes before she spoke, "You haven't done anything to upset me. It's just a personal issue that I've been having trouble coming to terms with. I'm not upset with you. And yes, I would love the job."

I pulled away and smiled at her. She smiled back, though I could see the pain behind it. I wouldn't pry though. As long as she was ok for now, I could handle not knowing what exactly made her upset.

Her brow suddenly furrowed. "Did you say your friend Jake was from the reservation?" She said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, Jacob Black. He's one of my best friends, my cousin actually. My mother was related to his father. They were brother and sister," I said, looking just as confused as ever. What could that possibly have to do with anything?

"Were?" She asked

"My mother died in a car accident when I was 8. She was hit by a drunk driver." I said as I looked down.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry. Do you miss her?"

"Yes. All the time."

"Well, I'd better get going. Esme and I have some errands to run. I'll see you at school tomorrow, ok?" She said as she grasped my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

I smiled, "Yeah, I'll see you at school."


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**AN: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed! I appreciate all of your comment, where they be encouraging, or pointing out something wrong with my story telling abilities. And here comes chapter 4! Sorry if it seems rushed. I started college two days ago and now I have homework but I wanted to review first. **

Now I'm not going to lie. I've never really found a girl I was very interested in, but that didn't mean I wasn't a romantic. I believed in properly courting a girl and showing my affection for her before I asked her out on a date. And that is exactly what I was going to do with Rosalie.

It started with little things. The next three days of school I stopped by her car to say good morning and give a smile and a polite nod to her siblings before walking inside. The guys would grin back while the girls giggled and Rosalie smiled back, bidding me a "Good morning, Brian" before returning to the conversation she was having with her siblings.

The next week was Christmas break. Since I wouldn't get the chance to see her at school, I began sending her flowers. Every day in the mail she received a single red rose with a note attached to it reading, "To Rosalie, the most beautiful woman in the world. Brian Swan." She would promptly text me on my cell phone, which I had given her the number of on the first rose that I sent her, saying "Thank you for the flowers, Brian :). "

To which I would respond_, _"The pleasure was all mine, beautiful."

The week returning from Christmas break, I walked up to her and said my usual "Good morning," and nodded to her brothers and sisters. But, instead of waiting for their reply and then walking away, I turned to her and asked, "May I walk you to class?"

She looked at me and replied a simple, "Of course. I would love that," and linked her arm with mine as we walked to her first class of the day. I dropped her off in front of her classroom and I kissed her on the back of her hand before releasing her and watching her walk into the classroom. After three days of walking her to class and kissing her on the hand to bid her a farewell, she put her arms around my neck, leaned up, and kissed me on the cheek. She pulled away, winking at me, and walked into her classroom with a little more sway to her hips than normal. I just grinned and lazily made my way to my class.

The next few days after that, I discovered something. Rosalie liked to torture people. Or at least she liked to torture me. She began wearing lower cut shirts to show more of her cleavage and would occasionally look up at me with her hooded eyes and a smirk on her face that just looked too sexy to pass up. But I had to keep my wits about me. From our text conversations and her time working at the shop with me (she started the Wednesday during Christmas break) I learned how interesting of a person she could be: Like how when she moved in with the Cullens, Esme and Carlisle bought her an old, beat up car to fix because she needed something to take her mind off of the events that lead to her adoption. And, as much as I wanted to hurry up and ask her to go out with me, I couldn't risk her thinking that all I wanted from her was sex. She had become too important to me.

So, the Monday after I began walking her to class, I decided to fight fire with fire. I began wearing lower rise jeans, and t-shirts that rode up on me too easily. When I knew she was checking me out, I would raise my arms over my head to stretch, exposing the hard abdominal muscles with a thin line of dark hair running straight down the middle and under my boxers. When we linked arms so I could walk her to class I would flex my arm muscles the entire way so she could feel just how defined I was. I had begun working out more since I decided to court her and was more muscular than before. I was almost as muscular as Emmett.

I also began to grow my hair out a little bit from the short buzz cut I had before and now it was a few inches long. I wore it messy, even messier than Edward's and sometimes when she wrapped her arms around my neck to kiss me on the cheek, she would grab a fist full of my hair and tug on it gently. I had begun to sit with them at lunch and every once in a while she would reach over and thread her fingers through my hair, slowly massaging my scalp.

I started to notice some strange things about them. Rosalie's skin was ice cold all the time, which she blamed on poor circulation, but I didn't believe her. She never blushes when I know she is embarrassed to be caught staring at me, and she never, ever sweats, even after her gym class. Another strange thing that I noticed was that none of them ever ate, though when I asked they just replied that they had a special diet because of allergies. But if they aren't related, how do they all have the same food allergies? And how to they all have the same color eyes and the same cold, pale skin? Did Doctor and Mrs. Cullen purposefully adopt a bunch of teenagers who had the same medical conditions?

I had begun to save all of the money that I made at the shop to be able to take her out somewhere nice for our first date. A girl like Rosalie deserved to be treated right and I wanted the very best for her already.

It was Friday of the week that I had begun to walk her to class when I finally asked her out. I got her a dozen red roses that I placed on the hood of her car with a note attached. On the note was written the lyrics to our mutual favorite country song, Would You Go With Me? By Josh Turner. I stood next to my car waiting for her to exit the school. When she did, she immediately saw the roses and went over to the car, picked up the note and read it, a grin spreading out over her face and her hand coming up to cover her mouth.

The note read:

_If I gave you my hand would you take it and make me_

_the happiest man in the world?_

_If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute_

_without you, girl_

_Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea_

_Let me know if you're real or a dream?_

_I love you so._

_So would you go with me?_

_Rosalie,_

_Since the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were special. I knew I needed to get to know you. And now that I have, I can't imagine going a day without seeing you. You mean so much to me and I know I must mean something to you too. All I want is a chance to prove to you how happy I can make you. Would you make me the happiest man in the world and go out on a date with me this weekend? _

_Brian Swan,_

_Your boyfriend, if you'll have me_

Our eyes connected as she looked up at me from across the parking lot. I started walking over to her, our eyes locked. When I was about half way across the parking lot, I guess she decided that I was walking too slowly for her liking because she began to run to me, my arms open wide to catch her.

I caught her in my arms easily as she wrapped her arms around my neck and planted kisses all over my face, murmuring the word "yes" through her kisses. And at that moment, there was no better sound in the world.


	6. Chapter 5

We just stood there, hugging for a few more minutes in the parking lot, until we finally pulled away when someone honked at us. It was at that point that we realized we were blocking the exit and there was a line of cars waiting to get out. Once we stepped out of the way I turned to her.

"Would you like to come over to my house for a few hours? I could drive you home later if you want?" I said as we continued holding hands.

A bright smile spread over her face and she just leaned up to kiss me on the cheek, before whispering in my ear, "I would love to." She turned to her siblings, who were all smiling brightly and motioned that she would be riding home with me. They each gave a quick wave and got into their cars to leave. We followed suit and climbed into my truck, and left the parking lot in the direction of my house.

Once we got there, I went over to her door and opened it for her, before running to the door to unlock it and hold it open for her too.

"So what would you like to do? I'm just going to go into the kitchen to grab a snack and something to drink. Would you like anything?" I asked as I turned away from her to walk toward the kitchen.

"We can do whatever you want to do. And no thank you, I'm not really hungry."

I just gave her a strange look. "But you haven't had anything to eat all day. Aren't you a little hungry or thirsty?" I asked. She looked to the ground, appearing very self-conscious.

I immediately felt bad and said, "Never mind. I'm just going to finish making a snack and then we can go ahead and watch some TV in the living room. You can turn it on and pick whatever you want."

She looked up at me, smiling, and walked into the living room, glancing back and catching me staring at her ass. I just blushed and turned back to finish making a sandwich and grabbed a soda out of the fridge.

We had been sitting in the living room, just talking and watching TV for a while. We started out sitting next to each other on the couch, but by the time we finished and it was time for me to take her home, we had shifted so she was leaning against my chest and I had one arm around her and the other was resting on her thigh.

We sat there on the couch in a comfortable silence before she finally turned to me and said, "I have to get home. My mom is expecting me home for diner and it's kind of a family event. I had a really nice time with you."

"I had a great time with you too Rosalie. I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow night for our date? Also, because of your diet I figured it would be easier for us to just have diner at home and we could just see a movie. Is that alright?" I said as I rose from the couch and put my shoes on to drive her home.

She just smiled at me, "God you're so thoughtful. How did I ever get this lucky to meet a guy like you? Of course a movie would be great."

"Sweetheart, I'm the one who got lucky meeting you." I replied as we left the house and began the drive to her house. We rolled down the windows to let some air in, since we both didn't really mind the cold.

I looked over at her and couldn't help but stare. She was just too damn perfect. Her golden hair flowed freely in the wind. Her pale neck was long and smooth, leading down to her chest. Now don't get me started on her chest. And her eyes, god her eyes, were amazing. They were a warm golden color, which was kind of strange, but they were just so beautiful. Her red lips were turned up in a smirk as she looked over at me, "Eyes on the road lover boy," she said, her eyes swirling with what I could only describe as sheer happiness. Yep, my girl was perfect.

By the time we got to her house it was starting to get dark. She said I could drop her off at the end of her driveway, but that wasn't going to do for me. It was too dark, and I needed to go inside to greet her parents first.

Walking up to her front door hand in hand, I suddenly got really nervous. What if her parents weren't ok with me dating her? I had never met her father before and I certainly didn't know what he would think of it. I wouldn't be ok with some guy dating my little girl, if I were in his position. Plus, I doubted I was really good enough for Rosalie anyway. She was perfect in every way possible and I was just boring Brian.

We walked into the house and were immediately greeted by her parents.

"Hello Brian! Its so good to see you again!" Mrs. Cullen said as she walked up to me and gave me a hug, which I could only half reciprocate because Rosalie still hadn't let go of my hand.

"Its great to see you too Mrs. Cullen. And it's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Cullen," I said with a polite smile as I reached my hand out for him to shake.

He grinned at me. "Hello there, Brian. My children have all told me a lot about you. And they showed me the note and the flowers you gave Rosalie. I must say, I'm impressed," He said. "Also, please, just call us Esme and Carlisle. I feel like we will be seeing a lot of you around."

I just turned my gaze to the floor and blushed and I could hear Rosalie snickering next to me. "Try not to give him a heart attack dad. He was nervous enough as it is."

She then turned to me. "So I'll see you for our date tomorrow. I'll be ready at 7."

"Good. I can't wait," I said as I leaned down to kiss her on the top of her head.

She smirked and leaned up again, kissing me lightly on the lips. It was a sweet kiss, so tender and light that if I hadn't seen it I'm pretty sure I wouldn't know if it even happened or not. Pulling back, we rested our foreheads against each other, and just stood there for a few moments, completely forgetting that there was a world around us as we just stood there holding each other.

I heard movement in the room and glanced to the side, watching as Carlisle and Esme smiled knowingly at each other and left us alone. Is this what it felt like to be in love? I've only known this girl a few weeks. But in those few weeks, I've gotten to know her better than I know some of the other students at school, who I have known for years. But standing here, holding her, it just felt right. I looked at her and said, "Rosalie, I think I'm falling in love with you."

She smiled as she opened her eyes and simply replied, "I know. I am falling in love with you too."


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I ain't own no Twilight. **

To say I was nervous would be an understatement. I had been pacing back and forth in my room for at least 20 minutes trying to decide what to wear. I wanted to wear something nice, because it was a date after all, but we were going to the movies, a place where you probably shouldn't wear overly formal clothes.

I settled for a pair of khaki chinos, my brown Red Wing Iron Ranger work boots, which I had polished just for the occasion, a light blue chambray button up shirt with a grey knit tie and a navy blue cardigan sweater. I had been dressing a lot nicer because of her. Its hard not to when most of the time I spend with her and Alice is spent talking about fashion. They even roped me into going shopping with them last weekend. I refused to let them buy me anything, but that didn't mean I didn't take interest in the clothes they made me try on. I even went back for a few of them later to surprise Rosalie.

Pulling up into the Cullen's driveway, I became exponentially more nervous than before. Something I wasn't sure was possible. I had washed and waxed the truck the day before, and vacuumed out the inside to try to make it look as nice as possible, even though the previous owner obviously had some sort of trouble comprehending the fact that you are supposed to put cigarettes out in the ash tray instead of on the seat. But that's what seat covers were for. Now the black F150 had a nice shine to it and I was quite proud of all of the work I had put into it. This date had to be perfect.

I took one last deep breath to calm myself, grabbed the bouquet of roses, and walked up to the door. Knocking once and looking around nervously, I hardly noticed when the door opened to reveal Esme Cullen, with a gentle smile on her face.

"Come on in, dear," She said as she stepped to the side to let me in the house, "Rosalie is just upstairs getting ready."

"I'm right here, Esme," I heard her voice as I turned to see her coming down the stairs.

My jaw dropped, causing her and Esme to both giggle. Rosalie was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, hands down. She walked down the stairs in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, black high heeled ankle boots, a black blouse that showed entirely too much (not enough) cleavage and a grey cardigan sweater.

She giggled once again as she looked at me, "Close your mouth, lover boy, you'll catch flies," she said as she gentle placed her hand under my chin and pushed my mouth closed.

"You are so beautiful," I voiced my thoughts.

"Well you look handsome yourself, and you're wearing the sweater I made you try on at the mall" she replied, a soft smile on her face.

All of a sudden I see a flash in the corner of my eye and turn to see Esme and Carlisle standing there with wide grins on their faces. Rosalie simply rolled her eyes and grabbed my left hand, attempting to drag me out the door. But I first turned to Carlisle, shook his hand, and said, "We shouldn't be home any later than 11:30. The movie starts at 9 and should be over by 10:30. It'll take us about an hour to get home because the theatre is in Port Angeles."

Carlisle smiles as he shakes my hand, "That's fine. You kids have fun, now."

By the time we got to Port Angeles it was 8:45. We didn't have much time because our movie started at 9, but it was enough time for me to buy our tickets, use the restroom, grab a drink from the concession stand, and for us to find our seats. We saw some romantic comedy that I really wasn't paying much attention to because Rosalie had her hand on my thigh the whole time and I was too busy trying not to be too turned on to pay attention. I had my arm wrapped around her shoulder and her head was lying on my chest.

When the movie was over I had to use the restroom again so I handed Rosalie the keys to my car and told her to go ahead outside and I would be out in a minute. I wanted to buy a water bottle for the ride home and didn't want her to have to wait in the long line with me. This way she could go outside to the car and sit in it with the heat on until I got back. She did have that circulation problem after all, and the lobby of the theatre was pretty cold even with our sweaters.

But as I walked outside and reached the car, I realized she wasn't there. I looked around to see if she was messing with me, but didn't see her behind any other cars. Besides, she wouldn't mess with me like that. She wasn't enough like Emmett to enjoy pranks. I went back inside to the theatre and began walking around looking for her. By this time, I was starting to get really worried so I went outside to walk a block or two down to see if she went into any shops while she waited for me. I heard a fearful whimper coming from an alley between the theatre and the pizza place next door. And when I looked down to see what was wrong, I felt my heart stop.

There, in that alley, was Rosalie, being forcefully pushed against the wall by three men, who were all touching her far too inappropriately for my taste.

I saw red. "Hey! Get the hell off of her!" I yelled as I ran up and punched the closest guy to me straight in the face. He fell to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing? If you want a turn you'll have to wait. We found her first." Now that really made me mad. I grabbed a trashcan and slammed the next guy over the head with it, effectively knocking him out. I swung around and hit the first guy with it too. He was starting to recover from my punch, but was back on the ground as soon as I hit him. I grabbed the last guy and punched him two or three times in the face before I let him fall to the ground.

I turned to Rosalie and said, "Take your phone and call the police. You're safe now and I won't let them hurt you."

I could see the fear in her eyes but she nodded and began dialing 911. I vaguely heard her talking to the operator on the phone but I was too distracted by the third guy that I couldn't really make out what she was saying. I turned around just in time to see his fist making contact with my face, and I heard the snap of my nose and my head jerked to the side. It was then that I decided to stop going easy on him and show him what I could really do. I picked him up off of the ground and threw him head first into the brick wall of the alley. I heard him groan when he hit the ground but I didn't stop there. I couldn't. What if I hadn't heard Rosalie whimpering? What if I hadn't gotten here in time? Those bastards would have raped her. And I just couldn't handle the idea of anyone hurting her. There was nothing anyone could possibly do to deserve that kind of torture and these three guys were just going to hurt an innocent girl. That wasn't ok with me. So I rolled him on his back, kneeled over his face, and began to beat the shit out of him so he would never even think of doing this to anyone else.

And I was still beating him when the cops arrived a few minutes later. It took 5 of them to drag me off of the guy, and even then, I kicked him in the face as they dragged me away.

"Calm down son. Everything is all right now. Your girlfriend is safe now and she wasn't hurt, thanks to you. But if you don't stop struggling we are going to have to place you under arrest." One of the police officers said. I calmed down enough for them to release me and I went to find Rosalie. She was leaning up against a police car, wrapped in a blanket and talking to a police officer. As soon as she saw me, she dropped the blanket and ran over to me.

"God thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you." She repeated over and over again as I stroked her hair and whispered encouraging words into her ear.

I leaned back and looked her in the eyes, "Rosalie, I swear to you I will never let anyone hurt you."

She just buried her face back into my neck and I went back to stroking her hair. Eventually, after about an hour of talking to the police, they said we were free to go home, and we got back into the car. The drive was silent. I drove as fast as I could to get her home with her clinging to my right hand and her head lying on my shoulder. When we finally got back to her house it was 1 in the morning.

As soon as we got out the front door was flung open with an angry looking Esme and Carlisle standing at the door. I knew we were in trouble for being out so late.

"You said you would be back by 11:30 and its 1 in the morning. I'm disappointed" Esme said as she backed into the house with Rosalie and I following.

I just ignored her for a minute and turned to Rosalie, who was still silent, and said, "I'll explain everything to your parents. Just go take a shower and get ready for bed. Everything is ok."

Once she had walked up the stairs, I turned to Carlisle and Esme and began to explain everything to them. "When the movie ended I told her to go wait in the car while I used the restroom. When I came out, she wasn't in the car and she wasn't in the theatre. I walked about a block down the street and looked down an alley. There were three men surrounding her and pushing her against the wall. They wouldn't stop touching her. I beat them all up while she called the police. She wasn't hurt and I luckily got there in time to stop them."

"Oh god. No," Esme said, looking like she was about to cry.

"Thank you for saving our daughter," Carlisle said.

It was then that I realized that my nose was still broken and I had blood on my face and on my right hand. Carlisle patched me up while I was waiting for Rosalie to finish in the shower. When she was done, she asked me to stay the night, and Carlisle and Esme insisted upon noticing how tired I was at 2 in the morning.

We went up to Rosalie's room and lie in bed, me holding Rose from behind and whispering, "I won't let anyone hurt you," into her ear as I fell asleep.

**Now I know you might be confused but Rose is still a vampire. She was just in shock and having flashbacks of Royce and his friends and was too afraid to do anything. In her mind she had turned back into the frightened human she was in the 1920s. Until next time! Hope you enjoyed! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**AN: Sorry it took me so long but, lets be real here, between work, and my first two weeks of college, it really isn't reasonable to expect me to be able to post one chapter every day, especially if you all expect them to be good. I'll be posting a new one once a week.**

The first thing I realized the next day was that I had woken up in a bed that wasn't mine. The second thing was that I was holding something cold. The third thing was that whatever I was holding smelled insanely good.

I opened my eyes and looked up at Rosalie, who was smiling back down at me, and gave her a tired smile as I snuggled further into her, burying my face in her stomach. I heard her giggle and began to chuckle myself, until I felt a sharp pain in my nose, the events of the previous night coming back to me.

I sat up in bed and looked at Rosalie. "Are you ok after last night?" I said as I turned toward her to sit cross-legged on the bed, facing her.

She sighed as she looked down. "Yeah. Honestly I'm fine. Just at the time it brought back some…"

"Some what?" I said as I took hold of her hands, bringing them to my lips to kiss.

"Memories." She said as she looked up at me, a flash of pain visible in her eyes.

I was confused at first. What could she mean? Memories? She was my Rosalie, my beautiful, perfect girlfriend. What could have happened to her?

And then I remembered. I remembered her guarded expression the first time we had met. I remembered how when she came over to my house for the first time she was uncomfortable with going up to my bedroom. I remembered how she knew about cars because it was a distraction from the reason she had been adopted in the first place.

Suddenly I felt sick. I turned to her, with what must have been a horrified expression on my face. "No," I whispered as I turned to her, begging her with my eyes to tell me that it wasn't true. That she hadn't gone through that kind of pain.

She looked at me with yet another pained expression and said, "Yes, its true."

I broke down into sobs then. I held her close to me and whispered, "I'm so sorry," into her ear as I continued to sob. She began to cry too, and soon we were both lying back in bed next to each other, holding each other close and sobbing. How could this kind of thing happen to someone so beautiful, so perfect? Rosalie didn't deserve for a damn thing to happen to her, and certainly nothing like this.

A while after we both had calmed down, I brought my head up from her shoulder and looked at her. It was then that I noticed she had not been crying. Her eyes weren't red, her face wasn't tear stained, nothing. I looked at her in confusion, slightly embarrassed that I had been sobbing hysterically and not a single tear fell from her eyes.

"I know you are confused, and I promise I will tell you everything, but you haven't had anything to eat in over 12 hours and you have to be hungry. Plus we should get some ice on that nose and hand of yours. You really did a number on that guy, and your hand has to be sore too," she said as she picked up my right hand to examine the bruise now covering the back of it.

"Ok," I said as my stomach growled loudly.

Rosalie just giggled as she grabbed the hand that had not been damaged and dragged me downstairs behind her. When we got down the stairs I saw everyone sitting in the living room staring at me. Rosalie walked into the kitchen and told me to wait in the living room while her and Esme made me something to eat. One by one, they each got up and gave me a long hug. Alice, Jade and Emily all hugged me and gave me prolonged kisses on the cheek. Emmett, Jasper and Edward all gave me hugs and pats on the back.

I was slightly confused by the shows of affection, so once they were all finished hugging me I said, "Um…. What was that for?"

They all just smiled. Emmett was the one to speak up, saying, "For saving our sister. Mom and Dad told us what you did."

I smiled back at all of them and said, "I would do anything, no matter how life threatening, to help Rosalie. She is the most beautiful, funny, caring, smart, and clever woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. She means a lot to me, and I am falling pretty quickly in love with her. I don't want any of you to ever worry about whether I'll protect her or not, because I can promise you that I will."

I heard a gasp behind me and I didn't even have time to turn all the way around before Rosalie had flung herself on top of me. We toppled to the ground, her straddling my waist and placing loving kisses all over my face. I briefly heard everyone else laughing in the background at her rare show of affection. I didn't care though. All I cared about was how much love I could feel radiating off of Rosalie. She was so happy, so different from the Rosalie that I first met, that I couldn't help but feel pride that such an amazing woman had taken an interest in me.

"Alright you two, I think its time to get dressed and get Brian home. I'm sure he would like to take a shower and relax at home for a while," Esme said as she turned to hug me.

We had driven my truck here last night after our date, so Rosalie and I took separate cars to my house. After getting a shower and getting dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a wife beater, we sat on my bed facing each other.

"I know you're curious and I'm going to tell you my story. It's not a great one and it certainly doesn't have a happy ending. But first, in order for you to understand the end, I need to tell you something about me that I've kept from you. A secret that no one outside of you and my family can know. Can you promise me you won't tell anyone?" She said

"I promise. You can tell me anything, Rose. I love you." I said, a little worried about what exactly she was about to tell me.

"Before I tell you, have you noticed anything strange about my family and I?" She said.

"Well now that you ask, yes. All of you have the same pale skin and golden eyes, even though you are not related. I've never seen you eat, or drink. You all always look tired even though you act chipper and wide-awake. You are graceful. You have to have unimaginable strength because while we were at work together you never even broke a sweat; no matter how much muscle you had to put into it. And this morning, even though I could have sworn you were crying too, you didn't shed a single tear," I said, slowly putting all of the pieces together.

"Yes, all of that is true. You mentioned that Jacob Black from the reservation is your cousin. Has he ever told you any tribal legends?" She asked

"Yeah, he told me a legend about some people that they call the 'cold ones'. They were vampires that came to their land back when my and Jake's great grandfather was the chieftain. They were dangerous, but the wolf warriors allowed them to live because they didn't pose any threat to the tribe due to their eating habits." I said, giving her a confused expression.

She just smiled at me and nodded her head. It was then that I came to a sudden realization. Could Rosalie and her family really be related to the cold ones? Are they somehow linked to the ones from the legends?

"Brian, baby, we aren't just similar to the cold ones from the legends. We are the same ones. We came to Forks and met the Quileute tribe. Ephraim Black, their chieftain ordered them to spare us because we didn't have the same diet as others of our kind. Brian, my family and I are vampires." She said softly, looking down with a shameful expression on her face.

It took me a few minutes to process exactly what she was telling me. I didn't know whether I should believe her or not. But I couldn't just assume she was lying. She was my girlfriend. She wouldn't lie to me about this.

"Really? Like really you're not messing with me? You are actually a vampire?" I said. I needed to make sure it was true.

"Yes. But Brian, you have to understand, we aren't like other vampires. We abstain from drinking human blood, because we want to retain some of our humanity. We want to be normal, like we were before. None of us wanted this life, and we don't want to take anyone else's away from them. We drink from animals instead." She said in a panic, trying to make sure that I knew they were different.

"As long as you don't hurt humans on purpose, I trust you. You can't help what you are and you are all amazing people for fighting against what you are to try to be more human. You are more human than a lot of actual humans are. I trust you." I said as I picked up her hand and kissed her gently on the back of her hand.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me? Or was there something else? How did you become a vampire?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"That's what I wanted to tell you. We have to be bitten by a vampire to change into one. I'll tell you my story, about my human life. It doesn't have a happy ending. None of ours do really. Carlisle saved all of us from death, or at least me, Esme, Emmett, Edward, Jade, and Emily. Jasper and Alice were changed separately and met each other, then joined the family a while later." She said, taking a deep breath and preparing to begin her story.

I sat back in my chair, bracing myself for what was to come.


	9. Chapter 8

I wiped the tears from my eyes as Rosalie finished her story. God, I couldn't believe someone would do something like that to her, and her own fiancé! It is not right. You can't just take advantage of someone just because you feel like it! And Rosalie was beautiful, inside and out. She didn't deserve for anything bad to happen to her.

I could barely contain my rage. Rosalie suddenly looked at me and said, "Are you alright? Baby, you're shaking." She said as she reached over and grabbed my hand.

"And you're burning up! I think we should get you home and take you to Carlisle." She said as she began getting up from the couch, pulling me with her.

All I could do was stand there shaking. I had never felt this kind of anger before. It was like my blood was boiling under my skin, and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't calm down. I started to feel hot, like really hot. It felt like the heat was trying to burst out of my skin. It felt like I was about to rip open, and there wasn't anything I could do to stop it.

Then, in the middle of my living room, I felt it begin. My bones ached as they began to shift. My skin felt like it was bursting open. I bent over, clutching my head in pain. And as suddenly as it had begun, it was over. But even though I was standing, I was on four legs. Straight in front of me I saw Rosalie's worried eyes dawn with understanding.

"Brian, I know you're confused, but listen to me. Stay right here. I'm going to go get you a change of clothes, and then we are going to go to the house to see Carlisle. He'll know what to do." She said.

I heard her call our boss, explaining that I was sick and wouldn't be able to make it into work that night, and probably not tomorrow either. She said she was sorry I couldn't call, but she had already sent me to bed.

I waited for her, trying to get used to my strange new body. I had fur that was for sure. And it was everywhere. It was a light brown down at my paws and faded up to a gray-brown at the top of my legs. I couldn't see beyond that, but I'd have to ask Rosalie about it later. Hell, I couldn't even see what kind of animal I was.

Suddenly I saw a flash of brown behind me. Turning around, I couldn't see anything. But from the corner of my eye I saw it again. But when I turned, again there was nothing. I repeated this process a few more times, trying desperately to figure out what in the world was in my house, chasing me.

I was about to turn around again when I heard a giggle coming from the stairs, and turned to see Rosalie laughing. "Baby, stop chasing your tail."

I hung my head in shame.

To say Esme was surprised when she opened the front door to her house to see a giant, muddy animal standing next to her daughter would be an understatement. She just looked on in confusion as Rosalie washed the mud out of my fur with the garden hose. "Um, Rose? Is that…?" She trailed off at the end, not exactly sure what to think.

"Yeah Esme, this is Brian." She replied as she led me through the door and into the entryway where Carlisle was standing.

"Well this surely is interesting. I didn't know Brian was related to the Quileute's." Carlisle said as he looked to Rosalie for a response.

"His cousin is Jacob Black, the chieftain's son" She responded as she rubbed my head gently. I leaned my head on her shoulder, sighing in content.

"Well, he must be tired. The first shift always takes a lot out of them. It's very painful at first. It gets better with time but the first time it puts a lot of strain on their bodies. Brian, can you shift back?" He said, looking at me.

I just stared at him.

He chuckled to himself, "Well of course you don't know how. You've never done this before. All right, well, try thinking of something calming. Something that makes you want to be human." He said.

I concentrated, as my head remained rested on Rosalie's shoulder. I sighed in content again as she continued to rub my head. All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her and hold her. That's all. I didn't want to be an animal, and I sure as hell didn't like being hosed off outside. I allowed myself to relax, focusing on breathing deeply as I felt Rosalie's hand on my head. I began to feel it. This time, instead of feeling hot, like I was about to burst out of my skin, I felt cold, like I was shrinking. That's when I felt the pain. The sudden, terrible pain that took over my body as my bones shifted into their original place and, once again, I was human.

I looked up once I was sure it was over, pain still visible in my eyes. Esme was looking anywhere but at me, and Carlisle was smiling proudly, while looking at Esme. I turned to look at Rosalie, who was giggling to her self. I couldn't understand why until her eyes looked down briefly. I looked to see what she was staring at, and realized that I was naked, totally naked. I was standing naked in front of Rosalie and her parents.

I quickly moved to cover myself up, which proved to be too difficult for my arms to handle, considering they ached with pain as soon as I tried to move them. Everything hurt actually. Rosalie stopped laughing and gave me a sympathetic look.

"I'll help you get dressed and then we can head upstairs so you can rest." She said.

"Ok." I replied, suddenly too tired to form a real sentence.

She helped me get dressed into a pair of boxers and a pair of gym shorts before helping me upstairs and into bed.

"I'm thirsty," I said quietly as she helped me lay back.

Esme appeared in the doorway with a glass of water in her hand, and Rosalie helped me drink the whole thing before I laid back and closed my eyes, letting sleep overtake me.

The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was Rosalie whispering, "Everything is ok. I know you're wondering what just happened, but I promise we will figure all of that out tomorrow."

I rolled onto my side and fell asleep with Rosalie in my arms. And nothing else seemed to matter.


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay everyone! I was away visiting my friends at college this weekend and last weekend I had a lot of house and school work to do to prepare to visit my friends at college. My only regret is putting the air mattress in front of the air conditioning unit. I just about froze to death and had to put my head under the blanket to keep from freezing my ears off. Damn dorm rooms. Word of advice, take a heating blanket because the air conditioning in freshman dorms does not work.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah whatever I don't want twilight because the way it is when written by SM sucks. Thats why I read fanfiction instead**

I ran through the forest as fast as I could, hearing the wind whistle past my ears and feeling the twigs and leaves crunch beneath my feet. I ran as hard as I could, afraid of what might happen if I didn't get there in time. I felt my muscles ache as I pushed them harder than they had ever been pushed before. I couldn't afford to slow down. There wasn't any time. I heard the crack of a twig to my right as a figure appeared in my peripheral vision. Growling, I dashed forward in the hopes of catching them, but to no avail. I just heard the sound of a laugh as we broke through the tree line into the clearing.

I was panting hard, trying to hide my embarrassment and shame. I had been too late.

"So, I guess you lost then. Didn't you lover boy?" Rosalie smirked as she jumped down from the boulder she had perched herself on.

I just gave a huff and lied down on the grass with a dejected thump. She giggled again and came over to my side, sitting next to me and snuggling into my side.

"Oh come on, shopping with Alice and I won't be that bad. Fair is fair anyway. You lost the race so you have to." She said with a grin on her face, taking in the suspicious look on my face and laughing as I huffed again.

"Ok so maybe she can be a little much, but that doesn't mean that shopping will be terrible. Besides, we need to get you some new clothes. Yours don't fit you anymore now that you're a wolf." She said softly, curling further into my side as the sun broke through the clouds and shinned down on her skin, making it look like she was covered in diamonds.

It had been a couple of days since I first shifted, and things have been good overall. Rosalie and I were getting really close, and I can honestly say that I'm in love with her. I haven't gone back to school yet though. All of the guys hitting on Rosalie wouldn't do well for my temper, and I wouldn't want to shift in the middle of class. I hadn't seen Jake or anyone for a few weeks and I was eager to meet some other wolves, just to try to learn more about my new form.

Rose and I sat there for a while, soaking up the sun and enjoying the peaceful quiet of the forest. My stomach started to growl though, so we decided to head home.

"So I was thinking, I want to meet the wolves on the reservation. I mean, I probably already know most of them, but I still want to see of I can learn more about what it's like to be a wolf. You know?" I said as we walked into the house through the back door. I had gotten dressed with some clothes I left on the porch.

"I think it might be a good idea. I mean, obviously you should try to associate a little bit with your own kind. And who knows, maybe you could try to get them to hate my family and I less." She replied with a nod while starting to make my lunch.

"I really want to see if Jake is one. I mean, he probably is because he is the chieftain's son, but I still want to see him. I want to know what he looks like as a wolf. Do they all look different, I wonder? Maybe we could run together some time." I said, getting excited at the thought of being able to run around and play with my cousin again. Technically, I was a wolf pup since I had only shifted a few days ago. And wolf pups want to play.

"They are all different colors, from what I remember. But as for the rest, you'll just have to as them," Rosalie said, speeding around the kitchen before handing me a plate with some leftover spaghetti from dinner last night.

"I think I'll call Jake later today and talk to him for a while. But first, I want to spend some quality time with my lady," I said as trying my best not to shovel the food into my mouth to get to Rose faster.

"Haha, ok lover boy. Lets go upstairs and lay in bed for a while." Rosalie said, leading me up the stairs. We got to her room and lay on the bed together, just basking in the calming scents of each other.

I drove my truck to Jake's house on the reservation at 5:30 that evening. After reassuring Rosalie that everything would be fine if we weren't together for a couple of hours, I had called and set up a time to hang out with Jake. I was actually meeting Jake at 6, but I needed to talk to Billy first, so I came a little early.

"Brian, its good to see you! Haven't seen you in a while!" Billy greeted me when he opened the door.

"Its great to see you too Uncle Billy. I know I wasn't supposed to be here for another half hour to hang out with Jake, but I wanted to talk to you first" I said as I followed him into the living room where I took a seat on the couch.

"Now, Uncle Billy, I know about the wolves and I really wanted to ask you a few questions about the pack. I know that this must not come as much of a shock to you because you are the chieftain, and we are related." I said.

Billy didn't seem too surprised by it, "I knew this was coming because you are a member of my bloodline. Jacob phased about a week ago and is out patrolling with the rest of the pack right now." He said with a smile on his face.

"Well, since we are here, I was wondering, does shifting get less painful? It was painful the first time and I passed out pretty much as soon as I phased back." I asked, on the edge of my seat and eager for an answer.

"Shifting does get easier with time. Your body isn't quite used to it yet because you are so young. As long as you shift frequently there shouldn't be a problem. Now, there are some things that need to be explained but I will leave those to Sam and Jake. They will be able to answer your questions better than I will since its been almost 30 years since the last time I phased." He said, a gently smile on his face.

He took a breath before he continued, "There is a thing called imprinting. Its what our people call finding your soul mate. When we find our soul mates and see them for the first time, its like the world stops spinning. We focus directly on that person, and there is nothing that has ever meant, nor will ever mean as much to us as they do. We do everything in our power to make them happy. There is no telling when you will meet your imprint, nor if you ever will. But when you do, it will be the best experience of your life. You'll know when it happens." He said with a far away look in his eyes, obviously thinking about his late wife, Sarah.

I didn't mention that I already had imprinted and found my soul mate. He obviously wouldn't like the fact that it was with a vampire, but I didn't care much what most people thought. I love her.

"BRIAN!" I heard my name being shouted as the front door opened and in came Jake. He bounded up to me and tackled me to the ground, and we proceeded to spend the next couple of minutes wrestling on the floor.

"God, I guess some things never change," Billy said with a fond smile. "Come and get me if you need anything. I'll just be here watching TV."

And with that, we walked out the door and toward Jake's garage to work on his bike.


	11. Chapter 10

We had been working on his car for a few hours when I decided to finally bring it up.

"Hey Jake? Can I ask you a question?" I said quietly, knowing he would be able to hear me.

"You already did, bro," He said with a grin, which dropped off of his face as soon as he saw my serious expression.

"I know about the wolves." I said, deciding to just get it over with.

"What? Who told you? Was it the Cullens? They broke the treaty!" He said, getting angrier and angrier as he went on.

"Jake, the Cullens didn't tell me. They didn't break the treaty. I know because I am one." I said, hoping that he would understand and not be mad.

"You are? I knew I heard something weird the other day but I thought Paul or Quil were on shrooms again." He said.

Now I was confused. "What do you mean you heard something?"

He looked back at me. "When we are phased, we can communicate telepathically. We can all hear each other's thoughts. We are a pack. We have to be able to communicate somehow."

"I thought I heard murmuring, but it wasn't loud enough to tell if it was talking or not. I thought I was just going a little crazy. I was distracted though." I said, sitting on the bench next to the car.

"How were you distracted? It's hard to think of anything else other than what happened when you shift for the first time. There wasn't anything that could have distracted me," He said, looking confused as he sat down next to me.

"I was cuddling with Rosalie! What did you expect," I said, shoving him.

He froze. "Rosalie? Like Rosalie from the Cullen coven? You know they are dangerous right? What the hell were you doing cuddling with one of them?" He once again jumped off of the couch, staring at me like I was crazy.

"Jake, she is my imprint. We are mated. I know they are vampires, and I know they are dangerous, but there isn't anything that could keep me from her. They are good people, Jake. They haven't hurt any humans, and they don't want to. They deserve the same respect from us that they give." I said, hoping he would understand.

"Carlisle and Esme are always really nice. They don't treat us any differently than the humans. Once a couple of months ago, when I crashed my bike, the paramedics took me to the hospital in Forks and Carlisle was fantastic. I also happened to be there the day Esme decided to bring cookies for all of the children in the cancer ward. They are pretty amazing. It's just hard to get over what my father and everyone else on the council and in the entire tribe have been telling me for years. I know deep down they aren't dangerous, because they are good. It's just hard to train my brain not to jump to conclusions with them being vampires and all. And if Rosalie is good to you and both of you are happy in your relationship, then I'm all for it," He said, bringing me in for a half bro hug. Jake isn't usually very emotional.

"Well maybe you can meet them sometime? I doubt you've ever spent a lot of time with them and sure, Rosalie, is my imprint, but you are my family and I want you to get along with them. Maybe when Rosalie, Alice and I go shopping this weekend, you can come with us?" I said, hoping to have someone to share the torture with.

"I'd like that a lot actually. But you should ask them first to make sure they are ok with it. Wouldn't want to intrude or anything," He said, turning back to his car.

"I'll call them when I get home and see," I said, getting up from the couch to help Jake.

"No you won't," a deep voice said as I heard the door open.

I turned to see four tall men standing in the doorway. They were gigantic and muscular, so I assumed they were part of the pack.

"What do you mean I'm not? I'll call whoever I want, especially my girlfriend," I said, growing angry with the tallest one in the middle, who was the first to speak.

"You are not calling her, because that _thing_ is not your imprint. She is a vampire. She is evil, a monster. You are forbidden from seeing her as long as you are part of my pack," He said in a commanding voice.

I felt strange. Like I wanted to listen to him for some reason. But I couldn't. Rosalie was more important to me than this guy's opinion. "She is my imprint, and I'll be damned if I let you tell me what to do." I said before walking up to stand in front of him.

"Yeah, Sam, what is up with you? You know we can't mess with someone's imprint. It's our most sacred rule." Jake said, coming up to stand beside me.

"The rule doesn't apply when some stupid, naïve, pup goes against me. She is evil, and will never be anything but a monster. You cannot be with her when you are a part of my pack," He said, smirking at the anger he could plainly see in my eyes.

I was about to reply, when I lost it. I phased, and tackled Sam to the ground. He phased also, just as I was about to tear into his chest, and we burst out the door to the garage, tearing it off of its hinges, and into the back yard. The next thing I know, the other three wolves were on top of me, clawing at my face and back as I tried desperately to get away.

_That's it guys, show him how things work around here. _Sam ordered them.

_But Sam, he's just a pup. And are we really going to punish him for imprinting? _I could hear Quill say.

_SILENCE! Do as I say and attack! _ Sam yelled back.

Suddenly, I felt them being ripped off of me. I looked up to see Jake, dragging them away one by one. But they were too strong together, and began to attack and overpower him.

_JAKE!_ I yelled.

_Just run Brian! I'll hold them off as long as I can! _He said back, growing weaker and more vulnerable to their attacks.

I ran over and grabbed Quill by the back leg, and flung him into a nearby tree. Embry ran over to see if he was ok, and I dragged Paul off of Jake too, beginning to fight him one on one. Jake stood and just as I was turning to see how he was, I noticed that we were surrounded. Sam, giving us a smirk, nodded for the others to attack.

_Well what are you all waiting for? Attack them! Finish them off! _Sam said.

_Sam! They're part of our pack! We can't just kill them! _Embry said to Sam.

_Of course we can! I'm the alpha! What I say goes! _Sam yelled again, his voice showing his frustration.

They all hesitated.

_Attack them! _Sam yelled.

_Sam, this is wrong! Stop ordering us to kill them! _Paul yelled in his head, sounding desperate.

_I SAID ATTACK! _Sam screamed for the final time.

And that was it. The last thing I heard before they all lunged was Paul, Embry and Quill whispering _I'm so sorry Brian and Jake_ before they attacked.

There was nowhere for us to go. I closed my eyes and started furiously swiping my paws fore ward, hoping to hit one of them. It was no use though, they were too strong.


End file.
